Always Second
by Lady Astrea Black
Summary: My name is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, second daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Second, of course, to Victoire. Always second to the beautiful, talented, intelligent, wonderful bleeding miracle that is Victoire Aurore Weasley...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. This is purely fan writing and I am in no way making money off of this. So, don't sue!

**Always Second**

My name is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, second daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Second, of course, to Victoire. Always second to the beautiful, talented, intelligent, kind, wonderful _bloody miracle_ that is Victoire Aurore Weasley, Head Girl and girlfriend of Teddy Lupin. I hate it. I am Dominique, she is _Victory_...

I know what you are going to say, and I assure you completely, that whatever you choose to blather on about is something I've already said to myself a million and a half times already. I'm not one to sit and listen to people reiterate things to me, especially people who understand _nothing_ about me or my sister.

If you were the younger sister of Victoire, you would agree with me utterly and never question me, but you aren't. I'm the only one. Of course, Louis, our younger brother, has nothing to worry about. He is a special little gift in and of himself. He is most likely the only male with Veela on the entire Earth. I have not a thing against my precious little brother.

Why, you ask, do I have such loathing for Victoire? I will answer you, yes, but only once. Just once will I tell you my story and how my older sister has always been a step ahead with more love, even if our family didn't mean it. Who couldn't help themselves with such a great person such as her?

It all started before I was even born. Victoire Weasley was born at ten-thirty in the morning in St. Mungo's paternity ward on May 2, 2000. It was the morning of the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, the battle where our Uncle Harry finally defeated Lord Voldemort and fifty-five people were killed. _Not_ counting the Death Eaters who bit the dust.

Victoire is French for victory, Aurore for dawn. Mum and Dad were really trying to be quite literal with her name. "Victory over evil and the dawn of a new day," mum said to us kids once, when we were young. Of course, it made sense. She is born on the anniversary that the wizarding world was finally released of its ultimate evil, and it was a dawn for the Weasley family, after losing Uncle Fred to the war. Victoire was the first grandchild. Step one on her way to godliness.

I was born a year and a half later, on October 5, 2001 at six twenty-two in the afternoon. Nothing special about that, eh? My name didn't mean a whole lot either. I've really no idea where mum and dad picked Dominique from. Mum probably just thought it was pretty and she wanted French-y names for her children. She is French born, after all. My middle name, Gabrielle, is my aunt's first name. Aunt Gaby had been promised that one of her nieces would be named after her and because Victoire obviously wasn't named Gabrielle in any shape or form, I was granted the privilege. I was the second grandchild. Pretty brilliant, I suppose, but that's the point. I was _second_ to Victoire.

While the two of us were growing up and the other grandchildren were born in the subsequent years, I felt a little…put to the side. I wasn't into all the girly things like Victoire, but mum still put them on me to _match_ Victoire. I wasn't a bookworm, but I always had books shoved at me to be a bright little thing just like Victoire. We have plenty of bookworms in the family, but Victoire did everything first. Victoire would do something good and mum would say, "See? You should be more like your sister." I did something good and mum would tell me, "Good job. Just like your sister."

September 1, 2011, Victoire ran off to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor, was instantly popular, top of her year, blasé…Two years later, I arrived with Fred.

I was sorted into Gryffindor, just like my sister. I was instantly popular, just like my sister. Though some of the effects of the Veela blood had worn off on the older grades, it hit the kids in my year full on. They found Victoire prettier, though. And, the final blow, I was top of my class, _just like my sister._ Do adults not understand how self-esteem killing that is? How sad and angry I became when I was compared to her? To Victoire.

It was hard not to, it seemed. We were _so_ alike, with the same big blue eyes and the same elbow-length silvery blonde hair. It was almost as if people were _compelled_ to compare me to my sister.

In my third year, Victoire's fifth, she was made a Gryffindor Prefect. Surprise, surprise. The family was just ever so happy, congratulating Victoire on being the first grandchild to reach Prefect status. That wasn't really all _that_ bad. The huge blow to my already self-esteem-less life was just before Christmas, when Teddy Lupin, honorary Weasley, asked Victoire out. And she said yes.

Teddy was always extremely popular. He was in Hufflepuff, not one of the traits missing. He was the best Quidditch Seeker, the smartest boy in school, friend to anyone who wanted to be his friend back, and most all, handsome. Utterly, completely, and wholly handsome.

I'd had a crush on Teddy since I was three years old, when he broke his leg. I'd gotten on a 'big broom' without permission and had flown around. He saw me, wobbling away, and was afraid I'd fall. Grabbing another 'big broom', he came for me. I, of course, fell off the broom, fifteen feet off the ground. He was five feet up. He caught me, quite well for a six year old, but fell those five feet holding me and broke his leg. He didn't even cry and only asked if I was all right. I'd loved him since.

Their dating crushed me and literally broke my heart. None of the cousins new I fancied him, so they had no idea what was wrong with me and why I wasn't enjoying the winter holiday. Mum figured it out and had a talk with me, telling me it was just how things went sometimes, he was too old for me, and she tried to reassure me. I could see right through it, though. What she really wanted to say was, "Teddy and Victoire are beyond good for one another. Don't ruin it."

So they were dating and I could do nothing about it. I couldn't stand seeing them snog in the Gryffindor common room, where Teddy was welcome, without a doubt. I couldn't stand watching them holding hands, looking at one another so lovingly, being perfect little love birds. Victoire ended her soul-crushing year by receiving perfect marks on her OWLs.

In my fifth year, her seventh, she was made Head Girl. More family praise and happiness for her, eh? She was still dating Teddy, and still being the epitome of a perfect being, studying and doing her Head Girl job without breaking a sweat. Did I mention that every year, during the Headmistress's May 2 anniversary speeches, she publicly bids Victoire a Happy Birthday? Well, she does. Every year since Victoire started Hogwarts. As if she needs anymore popularity boosting…

I probably don't need to mention it, but Victoire ended her Hogwarts career with straight O's on her NEWTs, giving her an automatic position in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, exactly where she wanted to be.

In the summer before my sixth year, I realized that I had two more years of Hogwarts _without Victoire_. Happily, I planned what I was going to do about that, and went about doing what I could. I threw out my _retched _make-up, and the girly clothes, and I cut my hair. I cut my hair, which had been to my elbows since I can remember, all the way to just below my jaw. Surprisingly enough, it complimented my face better. Dad even said so.

I tried out for the the Gryffindor Quidditch team and became a Chaser. In the middle of sixth year, the school was shocked. Seventh year Miles Pucey, Slytherin Chaser, asked _me _out. I accepted. Fred, Roxanne, and James, the ultimate anti-Slytherins, hated me for it. But I was ecstatic. Anyone who'd ever asked me out was either an ex-boyfriend of Victoire or someone who obviously fancied her. Miles had never shown an inch of affection for her and had even told me that himself. He told me he had always been attracted to me, since my first year, and after I had cut my hair, that just clinched it for him. He liked that I was trying to be different, trying to finally be me.

Victoire congratulated me over a letter with cheer, but I burned it. In my seventh year, I continued my relationship with Miles as he went out into the world. Hogwarts had tried making me Head Girl, but I turned it down, refusing to subject myself to the "Just like your sister" comments.

I graduated Hogwarts with all E's on my NEWTs and went to work with my father at Gringotts. He had suggested it in my fifth year when I had no idea what to do, and I agreed right away.

I'm eighteen years old now. We've been going out two years, but Miles and I seem to be a wonderful match.

Teddy proposed to Victoire a month ago. They'll be married in a year, next summer. She'll be the first grandchild to marry and most likely the first to have children.

Fred doesn't have a girlfriend and Miles and I aren't ready to commit. I'll probably be the second to marry, the second to have children. What more can I hope for, right? I can't win and all I have is my hate and loathing, which still makes me feel guilty, but I hold onto it. It's always there and I'll never have real resolution.

I am Dominique, she is _Victory_ and I will be always second…

**End**


End file.
